civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Road to War (Civ4)
Road to War is a mod introduced in the Civilization IV expansion Beyond the Sword. It is set in World War II. There are three gameplay scenarios: one set in Europe a month before the outbreak of World War II, a second one set in Europe three years before the war, and a third set in the Pacific in 1936. All major civilizations (Germany, Soviet Union, England, France, Italy, United States, Japan, Republic of China, People's Republic of China) receive a wide variety of unique units in this mod. For example, instead of the generic tanks which other civs can build, the Germans can build a range of Panzers, the Americans Shermans and Pershings, the British Crusaders, and the Soviets T-34s and T-26s. In the scenarios there are three modes of play: accurate historical events, random historical events, and open play. The first will disable all declarations of war and peace; these events are scripted - for example, the Americans will declare war on the Axis during the first two weeks of December 1941. Random historical events will also disable declarations of war; these will take place within a few months of their actual occurrence. Open play allows the construction of Settlers and allows players to declare war and make peace whenever they want. Open play is perfect for fans of alternate history who want to simulate an Axis victory or a Command & Conquer: Red Alert scenario involving a Soviet invasion of Europe. All religions have been removed and replaced by the three values of Democracy, Fascism, and Communism. There is also a fourth value, Neutral, that is only available in Open Play. The version included with BtS has three scenarios: Europe 1936, Europe 1939, and Pacific 1936. Additional scenarios that can be downloaded include Pacific 1941 and Global Assault (which uses the Earth map used in Next War). Europe Scenarios Playable civs: *Germany – led by Vice Chancellor Von Papen (reused Roosevelt, built-in version only); Adolf Hitler (original model, download version) *Italy – led by Duce Mussolini (reused Augustus) *Britain – led by Churchill *USSR – led by Stalin *France – led by de Gaulle *USA – led by Franklin D. Roosevelt *Poland – led by President Moscicki (reused Napoleon, Catherine's theme) *Finland – led by President Ryti (reused Sid Meier, Babylonian theme) *"East Balkan" – led by King Michael I (reused Alexander, Byzantine theme, actually Romania) *Norway – led by King Haakon VII (reused Napoleon, possibly German theme) *"West Balkan" – led by King Peter II (reused Roosevelt, Carthage theme, actually Yugoslavia and Greece) *Low Country – led by Wilhelmina (reused Elizabeth, Celtic theme) *Turkey – led by President Inonu (reused Roosevelt) *Iberia – led by Franco (reused Napoleon) *Baltic – led by President Ulmanis (reused Caesar, Catherine's theme) *Sweden – led by King Gustaf V (reused Roosevelt, HRE theme) Pacific Scenario Playable civs: *Japan – led by Admiral Yamamoto (reused Napoleon) *Britain – led by Churchill *Australia – led by Prime Minister Curtin (reused Roosevelt, Catherine's theme) *USSR – led by Stalin *France – led by de Gaulle *Dutch East Indies – led by Queen Wilhelmina (reused Victoria, Celtic theme) *Siam – led by Pibulsonggram (reused Napoleon, Korean theme) *Xinjiang – led by Warlord Shicai (reused Mao Zedong) *China – led by Mao Zedong *Philippines – led by Quezon (reused FDR, Incan theme) *Mongolia – led by Chairman Bumtsend (reused Kublai Khan) *USA – led by Franklin D. Roosevelt Category:Scenarios (Civ4) Category:World War II era